powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 37: The Disappearing Dragon!
is the thirty-seventh episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Hiryuu is assumed dead after disappearing in the midst of battling a Space Beast that had studied the team's battle strategy. Plot Ahames is lecturing a new Space Beast, Baruruka, on the Changemen's fighting style, by showing him footage of their previous fights until he manages to assimilate their strategies. Down on Earth, EDF enforcers are under attack by Booba, Baruruka and a platoon of Hidrers. The Changemen quickly show up, and Baruruka proclaims he will be their opponent. Pegasus jumps down and shoots him with his Change Sword, but the Space Beast disappears just before he gets blasted, reappearing behind Pegasus to strike him down. The others continue to attack, but nothing they do has any effect. That is when Ahames shows up and reveals Baruruka's nature: his potent brain allows him to devise counter-strategies after studying up the Changemen's battles. The team retreats, but Dragon stays behind, ushering them to leave. With another of Ahames' attacks, Dragon disappears, and friend and foe alike assume him to be dead. The team is unconformed with Hiryuu's disappearance, and possible death - most of all Shou, who pledges to destroy Baruruka for Hiryuu's sake. Yums, however, is hopeful that Hiryuu will return, a feeling Shou soon starts sharing with him. Nearby, unknown to them, Hiryuu is very wounded, but recovering from Ahames' attack. He ponders that, as long as he is Dragon, he cannot win. He then spots an owl, a bird who is inoffensive by day, but a raptor by night, and gets an idea. The next day, the Gozma hijacks a TV transmission, wherein Shiima announces Gozma's takeover, while out on the streets, Ahames and Jangeran cause destruction. The Changemen rush to the scene, and Booba taunts them that they cannot do a thing without Dragon to help them. Shou counters that they are warriors nevertheless, and will keep on fighting. After they transform, the results are the same: Baruruka is able to predict their attacks and easily knock them down, until he and Booba notice a Hidrer falling from a nearby building. Looking up, they see a masked figure, clad in a black hat and cloak, standing on the roof of the building. Baruruka follows the figure, striking Hidrers disguised in the hat and cloak as he goes, leaving the Space Beast perplexed as the other Changemen watch. When another figure appears near him, Baruruka dismisses it as another Hidrer disguised. However, the figure is indeed the mysterious fighter, who uses one of the Hidrers' weapons to damage Baruruka's electro-brain, stunning him. Booba strikes at the mysterious man as he jumps down, breaking his mask and revealing him to be Hiryuu, who claims that he cannot die as long as Earth needs to be protected. With the damage to Baruruka's brain, he suffers a bout of amnesia and is unable to read the Changemen's attacks, giving them the opening they need. Confused, Baruruka starts firing his beams every which way, regardless of target. Dragon incapacitates the monster with the Dragon Attack, allowing him to be destroyed by the Power Bazooka. Even after being enlarged, Baruruka is easily destroyed by the Change Robo's Super Thunderbolt. Later on, Hiryuu's teammates appear to ignore Hiryuu as he, enthusiastically, explains the plan he came up with. Shou then chastises him for playing dead to his friends and leaving them so worried. Hiryuu's friends then jokingly punish him for deceiving them by rolling him down a hill. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 11.3% DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes